1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved concrete railroad grade crossing and more particularly to an improved railroad grade crossing comprising concrete gauge panels which extend between the rails and further comprising concrete approach or field panels which extend between each rail and the roadway. Even more particularly, the invention relates to improved elastomeric gauge seals which are partially cast in the sides of the gauge panels and relates to improved elastomeric approach or field seals which are partially cast in the inner ends of the approach or field panels. More particularly, the invention relates to the means for securing the seals to the panels through the use of a bar, rod or shaft (xe2x80x9cbarxe2x80x9d) extending through the seal with the bar being secured to the retainers which hold the associated edge protector in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, a railroad track crosses a roadway which necessitates that the space between the rails be filled with a material which brings that space up to grade. It is also necessary to bring the approaches on either side of the rails up to grade. In the past, precast concrete panels, or gauge panels, have been positioned between the rails and precast concrete panels, or approach or field panels, have been positioned on the approach sides of the track. The prior art railroad grade crossings have also used elastomeric seals on the sides of the concrete gauge panels to fill the space between the gauge panels and the rails to prevent foreign materials from entering and filling the space between the gauge panels and the rail. The prior art railroad grade crossings have also used elastomeric seals on the inner ends of the concrete field panels to prevent foreign materials from entering and filling the space between the field panel and the associated rail. In some cases, the upper inner ends of the field panels and the upper outer ends of the gauge panels were chamfered or beveled to prevent portions of the concrete field panels and gauge panels from chipping off and filling the spaces between the panels and the rails. In other cases, angle irons have been used as edge protectors to prevent the chipping problem.
In later years, the gauge seals and field seals have been partially embedded in the concrete panels to aid in attaching the seals to the panels. However, even where the seals are partially embedded in the prior art concrete panels, it is believed that the prior art devices experience some attachment problems of the seals. Petitioners"" co-pending applications are believed to solve at least some of the attachment problems. The instant invention is believed to represent a further advance in the art.
A railroad grade crossing for extending a roadway across a pair of parallel spaced-apart rails is disclosed. The railroad grade crossing includes one or more concrete gauge panels which extend substantially between the rails. Each of the gauge panels has a top surface which is substantially coplanar with the roadway with the bottom surface of the gauge panel being supported upon the ties. Each of the gauge panels has an elongated elastomeric gauge seal on each side thereof which is positioned adjacent the rails. The upper ends of the gauge seals are positioned downwardly from the top surface of the gauge panel with the upper ends of the gauge seals having arcuate recessed portions formed therein adjacent the outer ends thereof. The lower inner ends of the gauge seals are at least partially cast in the outer ends of the gauge panels. Concrete approach panels or field panels are positioned between each rail and the roadway associated therewith. Each of the concrete field panels has a top surface which is substantially coplanar with the roadway and a bottom surface which is supported upon the ties. The field panels have elongated elastomeric field seals at their inner ends thereof with the upper ends of the field seals being preferably positioned downwardly from the top surface of the field panels. The lower inner ends of the field seals are at least partially cast in the inner ends of the field panels. Elongated, metal angle members (edge protectors) are cast in the upper outer edges of the gauge panels and the upper inner edges of the field panels and are maintained therein by horizontally disposed DBAs (deformed bar anchors) and by vertically disposed headed studs. The inner end of each of the field seals and the inner end of each of the gauge seals has a lobe formed thereon which has an opening extending lengthwise therethrough. An elongated metal bar is positioned in and extends along the length of the opening formed in the lobe. Portions of the lobe are cut away to expose the bar. The exposed portions of the bar are secured by tie wires or the like to the DBAs to securely maintain the seal in the panel.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing comprising concrete gauge panels and concrete field panels wherein elastomeric seals are partially embedded in the panels and extend therefrom so as to be positioned adjacent the rails.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing including elastomeric gauge seals and field seals which have voids formed therein so as to reduce the amount of elastomeric material required to construct the same.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing including concrete gauge and field panels which have elastomeric seals partially embedded therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of attaching elastomeric gauge and field seals to gauge panels and approach panels, respectively.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved railroad crossing which has greater durability than the railroad grade crossings of the prior art.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.